Girls Girls Girls
by FabiFabi
Summary: In which Kuroko is saved by a teal-chrome haired prince only to find out he, is a she, and she has a team of unique tall basketball girls which will open a new window in the life of our favorite basketball players, did Kiyoshi said his sister played basketball? No pairings decided yet!
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am with a new story! I never tried girl oc's but these girls are different and I hope you liked them! A group of very tall girls that is! **

**Conscious: There's currently no pairings, so we'll be thinking about that!**

* * *

**You're Girls?**

* * *

He didn't like his current situation. Yet he remained calm as the girl thanked him and ran away, the boy's though, remained, irked at his interference.

"Well, you actually have a cute face," one smirked, stepping closer. He remained silent as he felt the other touch his cheek.

"Please refrain from touching me," Kuroko said, even with an emotionless façade, he was panicking in the inside. The other guys laughed a bit.

"Let's take him," one said. Kuroko tried to pull back but one had already grabbed his wrist harshly. For people to start trouble in such public place. There were shops near and yet no one stopped, ah, they probably didn't notice him…

"Oi, can you please leave my brother alone?" Kuroko looked up to the stranger's voice; the guys also looked up to see a tall, handsome, chromatic-teal haired man. His eyes were a matching teal to his hair and he had slightly long bottom eyelashes.

"Fuck off, no way you're brothe-" the guy's wrist was grabbed from Kuroko's with ease, as the taller male crushed it. The guy began to cry in pain. The teal-haired teen let go of his wrist and sent a glare towards the other thugs who picked their friend up and left.

"I'm sorry to have lied, it just seemed like you were in trouble." His voice was smooth and velvety. Kuroko bowed and thanked the kind stranger.

"Thanks for helping me anyway, sorry for being a bother," Kuroko said. The other smiled fondly. "Please, is there anything I can do to repay the favor?" the tall young man remained silent and then smiled brightly, Kuroko was stunned by such light, he kind of reminded him of Kise.

"Well how about you tell me your name then?" Kuroko nodded and silently smiled.

"Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya," he said and bowed. The other bowed and introduce himself as well.

"Mikie, Mikie Differ," Kuroko noticed that the boy was a foreigner from his last name.

"Mikie-kun?" Kuroko repeated. The other nodded. "Thanks again for everything," Kuroko said.

"Ne, Kuroko-kun there is a favor you could try doing for me," Kuroko perked up in slight curiosity.

"Ah yes? What is it?" Mikie scratched the back of his neck.

"Do you happen to know where Seirin High is?" Kuroko nodded.

"I attend that school," he smiled, Mikie smiled widely.

"Eh? Really? Would you mind taking me there? The rest of my teammates are already there for the game we have today,"

"Game?" Kuroko asked as he told him to follow along. Then he noticed. Mikie was wearing a team's jacket and had his things with him. He was attending a game in Seirin. But how? If he was correct, only the girls' basketball team had a game today.

"Yeah, we are up against Seirin's girl basketball," Kuroko seemed questioning, wasn't Mikie a guy though?

"Excuse me if you don't mind me asking but… aren't you a guy?" Mikie stopped and chuckled.

"Mikie Differ, age 15, female."

"Oh I'm very sorry for my mistake," Kuroko apologized, and even if he did not show it, he was clearly surprised.

"Ahaha, it's okay don't worry about it, happens all the time, my other teammates look like girls so it's okay, well Takae has more of a male feature like me though…" Kuroko nodded, this was the first time he had met a female taller than him.

They arrived at Seirin. Kuroko walking HER up to the gym.

"Kuroko-kun, is there a guy named Kiyoshi Teppei in this school?" Mikie asked. Kuroko nodded.

"Yes, he is part of the basketball team,"

"Are you part of the basketball team?"

"Yes,"

"Nice, let's play a game sometime!" Mikie said as she took off, seeing the door to the guest locker. He waved a goodbye. Reading the back of her team jacket.

"Secrecy," he read silently. He wondered why she had asked about his senpai. He rushed to his gym to see his team practicing. But instead, he was met with everyone gathering around Kiyoshi. Kagami spotted him and called him over, he stood by his side as Kiyoshi spoke.

"So yeah, let's go see the game!" Riko was clearly interested in whatever they were going to do so they all left.

They entered the other gym. Seirin's girl basketball was not really known, they weren't as strong, so he wondered why they were going to see them, he briefly remembered Mikie and what she had told him. They found sits in the benches, for some reason… it was packed.

The room was already thundering with cheers and such. Secrecy. Secrecy. SECRECY! They were a lot of foreigners there and some other schools as well, he even spotted Momoi in the crowd, her eyes wide in excitement.

"Momoi-san?"

"Oi, Alex! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Osaka?" Kuroko turned to see the foreign woman squeezing herself in between Kagami and Riko.

"Hum? Why Taiga I came to see the ever so famous Secrecy, they're the biggest girl high school team known overseas, and they've come to compete here in Japan, if they beat Seirin, the sport board of high school will allow them to play against the male teams because they are so darn good!" she said, hearts in her eyes, Riko then grabbed her attention.

"Would you mind telling us a bit more?" Alex complied as she began talking.

Secrecy is a very rich all girl's high school were sports and academics are an all-time high. Their basketball team just recently start it and they had very little members, just enough to play. It consisted of Mikie Differ, Kiyoshi Takae, Kitty Hello, the captain, and a pair of twins named Joshua and Iseyah Aura. All freshman or third year in Middle school in Japan, the captain was a sophomore, or in Japan a first year in high schooler.

Soon enough the girls entered, Seirin's team was filled with girls of Riko standard. Strong and flat. Yet, when Secrecy came in the room exploded. Kuroko quickly saw Mikie by her tall stature, they were all TALL. FREAKING TALL. Mikie was the tallest standing at possibly Midorima's height. And the rest just slightly shorter the shortest he guessed was the captain at a 6'1'' height.

Kiyoshi smiled wide at one of the girls, the one who entered right after Mikie.

"That's Kiyoshi Takae, she is the power forward,"

"Oi, Kiyoshi, uhh, senpai! That guy looks like you!" Kagami pointed, yelling over the already loud enough crowd.

"That's my younger sister!"

"EHHH?" the whole team yelled in surprised.

"Yeah so don't call her guy Kagami!" he said, catching a small hint of protectiveness in his voice.

Kiyoshi Takae was at least Teppei's same height, more slim and less muscle. Thick eyebrows like her brother and same looks, her hair was slightly tousled and a bit longer than Kiyoshi's. She had down-turned eyes in a bit of a gloomy manner and showed no smile or frown, her face was blank, she had long bottom eyelashes. There was one with bright orange hair, Kitty, the captain. She had a big chest along with the twins. Very cute and beautiful with olive green eyes and thick eyelashes. The twins had platinum blonde hair, reaching their lower back pulled in a high ponytail, they're eyes were the only difference, both and the same determination and power, one with burning green eyes and the other flaming blue.

Riko then noticed no captain. Alex then squeal as a small child entered in a green uniform shirt and black shorts, suspenders included, there was a whistle hanging on her neck. She was clearly Japanese. They could tell by her features.

"That's Secrecy's coach, Isuzu Suzuki, isn't she the cutest little thing?"

"Oi isn't that a grade schooler?" Hyuuga asked. Alex nodded.

"A very smart one at that," she winked. Making the captain blush and Riko crush his hand, the game began, and quickly ended. Damn girls were boss! Riko had stayed interested during the whole game, their teamwork was beautiful and they worked as one. Kiyoshi's little sister had hit buzz beaters like a boss. Their joy was pure and clean, not just another victory, but it was clear that they had not tried, it was clear that they were way stronger. Riko smirked.

"Boys, how about a practice match tomorrow?"

"Eh?"

From the happy team, the brunette looked up, locking eyes with Kiyoshi who smiled, the teen smiled back, putting her thumbs up.

* * *

**I kinda know and kinda not know where I'm going with this but rest assured I will soon find out!**

**Conscious: RnR, We hope you like our girls!**

**Also, I might put the height to cm later as it is done in Japan but, I don't know, whatever is easier for you right?**

**Mikie Differ: 15 year old female student, has worked as a male model since she moved to the city from her country-life after her father died, making her move in with her mother and older sister in the city. She used to be short until she hit her growth spurt at 13, when she was recruited for her soft, handsome features and height. She stands at 6' 5''.**

**Takae Kiyoshi or Kiyoshi Takae: 15 year old female student, she resembles her brother with a less happy face. She lives overseas because she had been bullied most of her childhood for having a 'boy' face and often being laughed at. She left when she was almost 13 since a girl tried to hurt her due to her being friends with a lot of the male population, she has a strong bond with her brother, Kiyoshi. She is actually very funny and likes to crack odd jokes. She stands at 6' 3''.**

**Kitty Hello: 16 year old female she is proud of her body and her team. She is rather simple and often forces Mikie to 'selfie time' with her, since Mikie is known as a male model. She has the biggest bust from her group of girls and is the most girly as well. Yet she stands as the captain and a height of 6' 1''.**

**Joshua and Iseyah Aura- not really twins, yet the father seems to have been at both places at once since they were born mere 3 seconds apart, making Iseyah the older twin, they're 15. They live with their mothers, and have developed a hate for men, for their father only tries to gain them with money. Joshua has the green eyes and Iseyah the blue eyes. Then they look exactly the same, at first they didn't get along but then they found out they both like doing the same thing, beating people up. They both stand at 6' 2'' and match in closely anything, even their bust size, being slightly smaller than Kitty's.**

**Suzuki Isuzu: Secrecy's Basketball Club COACH. She is a rare one, showing great potential in academics and strategic moves, said to have taken out the potential in the girls. She is very young and rarely says her age unless she trusts you, she really likes her uniform and has a hell of a training regimen that the girls have been able to cope with from day 1, not making them 'normal'.**

**Secrecy is an all-girls high school overseas. Headed by someone unknown, he started the academy because he had lost his daughter when she was 15 and she always had wished to one day make a girls academy, where every girl would be treated equal. It is an elite school and those not so smart can always get help. They're known over their great academic and athletic achievements, most recently, because of their basketball team. Which has been making headlines, NOW allowed into the male games, Secrecy is a very rich school, very, very rich.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bestie**

* * *

As the team left, Riko had bounced out of the gym first, getting a hold of Secrecy's child coach, Isuzu Suzuki.

"Excuse me!" Riko called, the small child turned, her gaze meeting the Seirin's basketball coach.

"Yes? May I help you?" the child asked, turning completely towards her, she was small, reaching above her waist slightly.

"Hello, my name's Aida Riko, Seirin's boy basketball coach," Riko introduced herself, bowing. The smaller child bowed back.

"Isuzu Suzuki, nice to meet you," said the younger female bowing a perfect 90 degree. "So do you need something?" Suzuki asked.

"I heard you are entering the male division with your girls," Riko began, Suzuki nodded. "Would you perhaps want to play a game with us?" Suzuki looked her up and down, a small smirk now apparent on her small face.

"Oh? Practice match? Sure~" she answered happily, Riko smiled at the small child, somehow she seemed a little evil.

"Alright it's settled, how about tomorrow?" Suzuki pulled something from her small backpack. A small tablet, or phone. She looked through it.

"How's 5?" she asked, Riko nodded.

"5 sounds great," Suzuki smiled and waved.

"Perfect then, I'll be looking forward to it~!" and like that, the small girl left to her team, leaving Riko to think of the game of tomorrow.

The boys were doing warm ups, Alex had left already, Hyuuga directing it while Riko came back.

"So are we really going against girls?" Koganei asked as he stretched, Kiyoshi smiled.

"Seems so,"

"But are they really girls? I mean, aren't they like… tall?" asked Furihita from where he stretched. Kagami snorted.

"Boy or a girl, as long as they can play it's all good!" the tiger said, the small blunette by his side nodded.

"But I got to say, they're pretty interesting," everyone agreed with the phantom, Izuki was currently trying to come up with a good joke. Then the door opened, Hyuuga turned, expecting Riko but instead, there was Secrecy Basketball Club.

"Hello~!" said the orange haired female with the huge bust which easily compared to Alex's and Momoi's, the pair of twins gave their captain a double hit to the back of the head to quiet her down.

"Shut up Kitty! Suzuki told us to just watch!" said the one with the green eyes, Kitty pouted.

"No need to hit my brains out! Meanies!" she stuck her tongue out at them, who glared at her.

"Teppei," the members didn't notice when the girl had joined them in their warm ups, Kiyoshi smiling brightly at his younger sister that looked like him (literally) with puffier hair and saddened eyes… she wasn't really sad though.

"Takae, did you go home alrady?" he asked, the thick eyebrow girl shook her head.

"I'll be leaving with you if you don't mind," Kiyoshi gave one of his toothy grins.

"Of course there is no problem ," the two siblings kept talking happily. Kuroko stared at them, he didn't have any siblings so looking at them was a little refreshing.

"Ne~ Kuro-tan~" Kuroko turned to an arm draped over his shoulder, a sucker pushed between his lips, it was blueberry. Everyone seemed to stare at the scene, which seemed almost erotic as the sucker was pushed between soft pink lips. Kuroko noticed the added 'tan' to his name.

"Mikie-kun, thank you," it seemed he ignored that sucker had currently being in the others mouth, who seemed to childish to care or mean anything rude by her doings.

"Mikie! I told you to not harass anyone! And don't you need to go and do that one shoot they set you up with?" the door was revealing the small Secrecy coach. Who was glaring at the much taller female.

"Ha~ I almost forgot! Thank you coach!" Mikie let go of Kuroko's shoulder. "How about I invite you to eat after my shoot, ne Kuro-tan?" his name sounded weird with the tan in the end but he could not bring himself up to refuse the offer.

"I would love to," Kagami was glaring daggers at the female, looking at her like a threat to his and Kuroko's light and shadow duet.

"Okay, I gotta fly so see ya!" Suzuki gave her some information before she left completely; leaving the other girls, Koganei eventually neared one of the twins, dragging along Mitobe.

"Hello my name's Koganei and this is my friend Mitobe! Nice to meet you!" the first years and second years looked at Koganei's sly move to near the girls who looked at each other and then bowed.

"Nice to meet you, please excuse our Japanese, it is not as good as Mikie's, Takae's or Suzuki's but better than Kitty's!"

"HEY!" Kitty barked at the twins who chuckled.

"My name's Joshua," the one with green eyes smiled.

"Iseyah," the one with blue eyes introduced herself, then broke into a huge conversation with cat mouth Koganei and silent Mitobe.

* * *

"Uhh… right here!" girls stopped to look at the tall teal haired teenager walking, a sweater tied across hips, hair lightly tousled and silky shining in the sun and provocative eyes shown in handsome features. That was Mikie as she arrived to the agency her boss had sent her to after getting in contact with her connections in Japan. "Hum, I wonder if they know I'm coming…" Mikie thought to herself, sighing deeply as she entered the agency. Cool air hit her as she entered, it smelled fresh, she closed her eyes. From now on she was Mikie, a male model.

"A- Ah, can I help you?" asked a shy girl behind a desk. Mikie smiled at the Japanese woman. Who blushed.

"My name's Mikie Differ, I have a shoot here," the woman snapped her fingers.

"Y- You must be the foreigner! You'll be shooting with Kise-kun, ah~! You too will raise profits for sure!" the woman said, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Kise-kun?" Mikie muttered to herself. She was led to a dressing room, instructions gave how she was to dress herself up and everything, the make-up crew was awed by the teenager's soft features that rivaled their agency's star, Kise Ryouta. Eventually she was led out, applying some color to match the theme they were doing. Mikie fixed the rest herself, it was pretty hot to work in a suit.

"Kise-kun! You look stunning!" Mikie exited the door, looking over at the manager. She then caught sight of 'Kise-kun'. Kise was a blonde, tall and slim, yet muscular, he had more muscle to his body than Mikie, who had a pretty slim body, not counting with so much muscle as the other but taller. "I want you to meet your shooting partner, Mikie- Woah! Mikie-kun, you look amazing!" the manager said stunned walking over to the taller model. Kise turned to see his partner. Mikie and Kise stared at each other eye to eye, not breaking eye contact. Kise walked over to her, introducing himself.

"Hello, my name's Kise Ryouta, pleasure to work with you!"

"Mikie Differ, pleasure to work with you as well," the two bowed. The manager squealed.

"Agh! You two look amazing! Let's get this party started~!" it was nearing seven when the shoot was over, Mikie had finished changing and watched her phone. Everyone had the same impression of her as male so everything worked perfectly. She saw Kise getting out of his dressing room.

"Ah Kise!" she called, walking towards him, he stopped and smiled her way.

"Mikiecchi!" Mikie stopped.

"Mikiecchi?" Kise laughed a little.

"Ah sorry, I add cchi to all the people I respect," Mikie nodded.

"Oh is that so? Mind if I call you Ki-tan?" he looked away, a small blush on his cheeks, he held his hands over them.

"Ehh? Ki-tan? Hehe, sure sure~ I don't usually have a lot of nicknames so it's kinda surprising!" Mikie smiled. Kise seemed like a cool (and odd) friend to have.

"Hey would you like to join me for dinner? I invited a new friend out and he's probably waiting for me,"

"Eh? Is that okay?" Mikie nodded.

"Yeah sure, sure! I don't think he'll mind," Kise smiled widely, being happy he had made a new friend and was even being invited to dinner. He wished his other friends were the same. Mikie seemed like a cool friend to have and a very handsome model to top it off.

"Ah okay then! Where's your friend at?" Kise asked as the two began walking.

"He attends Seirin High,"

"What a coincidence! My bestie goes to that school! (Kuroko)"

"Oh nice~ who knows, maybe they're the same person,"

"Hehe, I don't know, he doesn't usually accept invitations, I know because he always rejects me," Kise said, already getting saddened by the fact that his cute Kurokocchi never accepted his offers to go out to eat or anything. Mikie patted his back like a comforting friend would.

"Maybe he likes you and is just shy!"

"Right? Right Mikiecchi? You understand!"

The two walked, talking nonstop. Not once did Mikie even reveal that she was a girl, Kise thinking he had earned a new male friend. Kise talked a lot about his friend, not talking about his name but of how cute he was and such. Mikie talked about how she was from overseas and her 'girlfriend' (she has a boyfriend but he told her to just say 'girlfriend' when in her shoots or with her male friends that didn't know she was female). Eventually they arrived at Seirin's school gate.

"Kuro-tan~/Kurokocchi!" the two stared at each other. "Eh?"

Kuroko wanted to facepalm, how in the world did she and Kise even meet? Ah the photo shoot Suzuki had mentioned earlier…

"_What did you mean by shoot?" Riko asked the small coach. _

"_Oh you wouldn't know if you're not girly, but Mikie is a male model overseas, and her boss has connections everywhere, that's why even though we are from an all-girls academy, the team is 'co-ed' and Mikie's identity is as a female is covered. That's why we have so much support, and a large scale of female fans, because of Mikie and even Takae. Then we have the twins and Kitty for all the service." _

That's right. Mikie acted as a male model… yet she had told him that she was female? And a lot of the people also knew, well few if you thought about it, they just thought she was a girl because 'all girl's academy' this truly was confusing Kuroko, it was way too weird for him to understand foreigners.

"Kuro-tan, ready for dinner?" Mikie asked, Kuroko nodded. "Sorry I brought a new friend with me, hope you don't mind, but seems like you know him," Kuroko nodded again.

"Kurokocchi~~ why do you accept a dinner with Mikiecchi but not with me~?" Kise whined, tears spilling dramatically from his amber orbs, looking almost shoujo.

"Because Kise-kun is annoying," Kuroko attacked, no remorse in his words, it seemed as if Kise turned to stone, he turned to Mikie.

"Let's go then," Mikie nodded at the small blunette.

"Kurokocchi! So mean~"

* * *

**Chapter two! Thanks for the review and likes and whatever not! Kise was introduced, and no, Mikie and him will have no romantic relationship but I will work according to what you guys want and who you all want together, since I know how much some of you may not like main characters x OC's so yep~! Till next time, hope you like!**

**Conscious: RnR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shatter**

* * *

The Kiyoshi siblings walked side by side in a peaceful silence. The two were not sure are to what to ask, Takae had been gone for a long time and seemed to remain the same. As for Teppei, his leg had been injured and they had kept it a secret from her, which he feared she would find out sooner or later.

"Your coach is rather ambitious, even coming all the way to Japan to participate in the tournament," Takae nodded.

"There's someone we are rather anxious to play," her bangs shadowed her eyes, as she stopped walking. "Why didn't you tell me about your leg, Aniki," Kiyoshi stared wide eyed, how did she…?

"What are you talking about, Takae," he smiled, she grabbed the collar of his shirt. Their heights were almost equal, Kiyoshi standing mere centimeters taller than her.

"Don't lie to me," Kiyoshi's eyes became heavy with guilt. He grabbed his sister's hand and put it away from his chest. She was strong, but she wouldn't do anything to him.

"I'm sorry," Kiyoshi apologized, they began moving again. It was silent, and then Takae decided to speak again.

"There's two people I want to grovel before me, Aniki," Kiyoshi looked at her, waiting. She lifted her head. "Hanamiya Makoto, Murasakibara Atsushi, they made you weak, I can't allow that." Kiyoshi smiled to himself. Takae was truly a piece of work.

* * *

The next day, Seirin was getting ready for its practice match when they heard a commotion outside the doors.

"Suzuki! Why? I hate this! It hides my beauty!"

"Kitty shut up! I told you it was one of the conditions, look at Joshua and Iseyah! They're not whining!"

"English?" Koganei asked to himself as he heard the commotion outside with the others. Mitobe nodded. Everyone looked over at Kagami.

"What?" he asked, even Kuroko was looking at him.

"Well? Translate for us, Bakagami!" Hyuuga ordered, Kagami let out an irritated sighed as he translated what had been said.

"Condition?" Riko asked out loud. As if to answer her question, the doors opened. Eyes widened. What had been a girls' basketball team the day before, was now a freaking pretty boy club. Then Riko noticed, the bouncing chests of the three big breasted girls were gone. Riko's eyes widened. "They binded their chests?"

"It was a condition, they also have to wear wigs to give them a male appearance to not 'distract' with their female anatomy" Suzuki answered, the first things Riko had noticed were the following.

The explosive power numbers she could see over their clothes

How great they were at cross dressing

How it looked as if the captain (Kitty) looked like she was about to murder someone. Riko gulped.

"Well shall we start?" Riko offered.

"Mind if my girls do a quick warm up?" Suzuki asked, Riko smiled.

"Of course not, go ahead," Riko offered her the other half of the gym while Seirin prepared as well. Kiyoshi was smiling wide, Riko noticed this. "Kiyoshi, you better not go easy because she is your sister, and you all, don't go easy on them because they're girls. Understood?"

"Hai!"

The two teams gathered together at the middle line. Riko standing between Kagami and Mikie for the tip-off.

"Listen, we won't hold back, so you too, give it your all," Mikie smiled. Kagami smirked.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Loser makes dinner for the winner team," Mikie offered. Kagami chuckled.

"My favorite food is hamburgers." The ball was thrown into the air, Mikie stood taller than Kagami and as the two jumped, Kagami couldn't believe it but… Mikie possessed a jumping ability as well!

The ball went to Kitty, who was then blocked by Kiyoshi and Hyuuga, the orange-haired, cross dressing pretty boy Kitty glared daggers at the two, merely throwing the ball above her head, it was impossible for her to make the shot that way.

Kagami tried to take it, but soon enough, Iseyah caught the ball, dribbling fast, and making the first shot of the game. It had been merely seconds. Kuroko decided it was time to get serious, inhaling a deep breath as he tried one of his many crazy passes, in this case, ignite pass. It was going straight towards Kagami but… Kagami's eyes widened. He had seen the ball coming towards him, and also stolen from him. Mikie had seen the ball and been able to receive such strong pass…

She ran up to the hoop, dunking the ball, even after Kiyoshi tried to block her. Kagami and Kuroko stood frozen. Now that they paid attention, all passes… had been caught. The girls… they could see him everywhere in the court?

"Kuroko-san, those are some crazy passes you got," to prove it, Kuroko had thrown another phantom pass towards Hyuuga but the ball had been caught by Takae, who had thrown it from where she stood, letting Joshua jump to make the ball go in.

The game was seconds from the end, Seirin fairly behind the girls who were actually turning out to be demons. Riko had noticed, how Kuroko's and Kagami's light and shadow duet, had been shattered. Turning Kuroko into just another player. Takae had the ball, she was being blocked, but the other girls were already dealing with the others, it was time.

"Buzz-beater," she said silently, letting the ball go in as Riko whistled the end of the game, ending with a clean last point for Secrecy.

"This is not good," Riko said to herself, looking over at her boys, who were wide-eyed surprised.

"Aida-san, do you have stats on Kirisaki Daichi?" Eyes wandered down to the smaller stature of Suzuki's.

"Kirisaki… Daichi?" she asked

"Un, that's a team we have to defeat no matter what, we need to pulverize them," Suzuki said as she crashed her fist against her palm to get her point across. "I don't know all the details, but it seems to be important to Takae so we have to beat them until they cry."

* * *

**Promise I'll be back soon!  
Conscious: RnR! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Slow Tiger**

* * *

"Thanks for the game!" both teams bowed in front of each other, even if it had been a practice match. As the young men walked to the locker room, Kuroko was contemplating on how he would be able to get around those girls because be it how it may be, they will eventually play as their opponents, and he wanted no more than a fair and square game.

"Kuro-tan~" Mikie's arm rested upon his shoulders, big baby blue eyes looked up at Mikie's teal eyes.

"Yes, Mikie-kun?" he asked she leaned in closer, and whispered something in his ear. Kuroko wasn't one to blush but the way Mikie smelled and her manly ways somehow always caught him off guard, also the way her fresh breath tickled his ear.

"Got it?" she pulled back completely, Kuroko's eyes widened slightly, he hadn't even paid attention. His hand clamped his ear.

"Ah sorry Mikie-kun, I couldn't hear you well," she smiled and looked away, the twins were coming near, taking off their wigs.

"**MIKIE! Coach is calling you!" **the blondes looked between the two before they snickered.

"Hey, you're the kid that uses misdirection right?" asked Joshua, he nodded.

"That's pretty cool, you have great passes too, I wouldn't mind having you in our team," Iseyah smiled, patting his head. It was slightly strange looking up at a girl.

"Oh, I wouldn't leave Seirin though, I made a promise to Kagami-kun," Kuroko answered to the indirect invitation.

"Hn? Kagami? Number 10 right? What is he? Your boyfriend?" from behind them came Kitty, her wig off and eyes curious.

"A- Ah no… Kagami-kun is my friend...?" Kuroko answered

"Oh?" was all the orange-haired girl said, clearly not satisfied with the answer.

"Well you should think about it, I mean the team is co-ed," Mikie smiled. Walking away with the rest of the girls, leaving Kuroko in deep thought.

"Ah, Kuroko-san?" Kuroko turned around to meet Kiyoshi's younger sibling.

"Kiyoshi-san, hello," Kuroko bowed. Kiyoshi scratched the back of her head.

"Ah just Takae is fine," she smiled. He nodded, looking up at the taller girl who had stopped to greet him. "Have you seen Mikie and the rest of my team by any chance?"

"Yes, they left to speak with your coach," Kuroko answered pointing ahead to the direction the girls had went.

"Ah, I already talked with Suzuki, hey wanna go get something to eat?" Takae offered, Kuroko looked rather surprised.

"Ah, sure?" he answered, the taller girl smiled, then leaned down.

"Say Kuroko-san, how come you're so cute?" Kuroko wasn't one to redden over being complimented but this kind of caught him off guard.

"A- Ah… no I'm not cute…" he answered. Takae squinted her eyes and then closed them, then opened them again.

"Nah, you're still cute," she said, pinching his little button nose softly. "Well, I'm going to go change real quick, mind waiting a bit?" Kuroko shook his head. "Kay, I'll meet you in the gym's entrance then, and she left to the locker rooms, he remembered he too needed to change.

At the locker room, Kuroko quickly took a small shower to get rid of the smell of sweat. He began getting dressed quickly, something the team didn't notice until Kagami called to him.

"Oi, Kuroko! Want to go to Maji?" he was greeted with silence as he looked down and saw nothing to his side. The rest of the team looked at him. "Where's Kuroko?" he asked, everyone looked between themselves and shrugged.

"Ohh! Mitobe said he left just a bit ago!" Koganei interrupted, the team nodded in relief that he wasn't hiding somewhere or popping out of nowhere.

"Ah… thanks…" Kagami answered, putting on his jacket. He said his goodbye's and left, catching a glimpse of Kuroko's powder hair by the gym entrance. "Oi, Kur- ah?"

Kuroko was standing at the gym's entrance, seemingly waiting for someone, then from a little more behind came Kiyoshi's sister. Kuroko greeted her and then they talked for a short amount of time before she removed her scarf and wrapped it around Kuroko's bare neck. Kuroko seemed a little flustered by it and looked as if he wanted to retort but the girl just patted his head and they walked away, side by side. Kagami's eyes darkened, and it felt as if his heart was being gripped tightly.

"What the hell is this…?" he asked himself. All of a sudden, he wasn't that hungry anymore, leaving, Kiyoshi was coming out with Hyuuga, Izuki and Riko, they seemed to not have noticed Kagami but he did.

"Hm? Isn't Maji the other way?" he asked himself.

* * *

**Hope you still read my story! **

**Conscious: I think we've decided a huge KuroHarem, Kiseki will come in soon!**

**RnR, we love you all!**


End file.
